Apparently Bars Aren't Like How The Books Show Them
by redfootblue
Summary: Based of an AU, Person A saves Person B in a bar from a rude drunkard. Yang and Blake. Just fluffish. Now becoming a full blown story.
1. Chapter 1

You'd think that after I turned down countless men that any potential suitor should understand I wasn't interested. You'd think they'd get the hint I wanted to be left alone or I wasn't interested in guys, but everybody seemed to take it as a challenge. I'd about had it and was going to move into the shadows when another guy came up even more inebriated than the former men.

"What's your name cutie?" He asked. With most of the guys I could say my name and then give them a grin showing off my sharper than average canine. Being a Faunus was a turn off for most people.

"Blake." I said giving the smile almost animalistic.

"That's a pretty name. How about I buy you a drink?" He asked. Maybe his drunkenness made it hard to see my displeasure?

"I'm not here looking for a man." I said trying to make it clear. Actually I wasn't quite sure why I was here. I guess I was to lonely and decided to try a scene from a book. Eyes locking across a bar and knowing that straight off they were the one.

"Don't be like that. Just let me buy you a drink." He said taking a step closer. My amber eyes bore into his green one. Was he not getting the picture. I was about to explain just why that was a bad idea when I felt a warm presence come up behind me. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and the smell of leather and the sun wafted my way. I stiffened but the presence didn't seem to have bad intentions.

"Just go with it." A pleasant female voice whispered in my ear. I melted into the touch and wrapped my arm around the one she held on my waist.

"Hey baby did I keep you waiting long?" The girl asked.

"Not to long. Though I did get some unwanted attention." I drawled out.

"I'm Fred and you are?" He asked stepping somewhat possessive towards me.

"Yang as in you don't need to _Yang_ around here anymore this is my girl." The girl named Yang said. Oh my god that pun. I could just groan at her though it did make my mouth twitch into a smile.

"No way. She's been talking to guys all night." He said. The bartender slid him a drink of something brown. Whiskey? I could only see one possible way around this.

"Yang?" I asked. I felt a smirk and a chin land on my shoulder.

"Yes kitty cat?" She asked and I didn't know whether to be offended or impressed on how she guessed what kind of Faunus I was. Or maybe it was just something she called people.

"I think a demonstration is in order." I said hoping she would go along. With his kind of people you either needed to show proof or just walk out and with that there is always a chance he could follow.

"I couldn't agree more." She said and just like that she had my head tilted.

I finally got a view of my soon to be hero and the view was something out of a fashion magazine. Lilac eyes that had the barest hint of red. Long blonde hair and a cute face to match. Before I could move she had me locked in a soft but sweet kiss. Her lips tasted of strawberries and summer and maybe just a bit of alcohol though we are at a bar. I deepened the kiss almost automatically and I dragged my hands into her hair. Wolf whistles went around the bar. Yang was the one who pulled back much to my surprise.

"Enough proof?" She asked him. From none believing to mad his face was beet red.

"This bar is filled with a bunch of dykes. Why don't you slutty girls go somewhere else?" He asked and instead of Yangs warm arms around my waist ,which I had just become used to, they moved to grab the man's collar. Her eyes were blazing red and her hair was in flames.

"Excuse you? You treat girls with respect. It's their life choices and you are encroaching on them. You have no room to talk. You've hit on Blake for way to long and don't know when to stop. It's guys like you that make girls sick." She said. Before he could protest she punched him in the mouth connecting with his jaw. I heard a loud crack and saw some of his teeth get knocked out.

"Don't ever be that rude to women." She said. I saw looks go around the bar as if silently asking if someone wanted to try her. A man came up behind her probably one of his drunk friends. With a quick punch she had him doubled over. I didn't see where she kicked him next but I sure enough heard him drop to the floor, one could guess the location of her foot. Yang cradled her hand and started walking out of the door not bothering to pay her tab.

"Come on Blake this bar seems not very friendly." Yang said. I had every intention of following her no matter what. She had just helped me out and that kiss wasn't something to walk away from. We walked outside and then she let out a string of curse words so fluently that a sailor would be put to shame.

"Let me see." I said quietly. She turned around and held out her hand. A few knuckles looked split and I think she may have broken something. Though I couldn't tell exactly because of the swelling that was already forming. She must have hit him really hard. I lightly skimmed over the area and heard her gasp.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital." I said grabbing her good hand and dragging.

"No it's fine. Just a little bloody I should be able to patch it up when I get home." She said blushing. I couldn't help but smirk. With all the bravado she had in their I was suddenly intimidating.

"You just stopped a guy from embarrassing me no matter how many times I told him I wasn't into guys or hinted I wanted to be alone. The least I can do is wait in the emergency room with you." I told her. She relented but started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" That wasn't the way to my truck not that she would know but I assumed I was driving. How could she drive with a messed up hand?

"My bike. I can't leave BumbleBee outside over night. Someone would steal her." Of course, she had to get here somehow.

"Will she fit in the bed of my truck?" I asked. She needed hospital assistance. Her hand was dripping blood onto the ground and onto her brown skirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure it probably would. How are you going to lift it up?" She asked. Good point. She couldn't do any lifting and I wasn't that strong.

"I have some planks in the back I can just wheel it up." I answered.

An hour later I was waiting in the ER. Given time to think by myself I realized something. I made out with a stranger in a bar. It was a really good make out session, not like fireworks in the books but definitely seeing stars. Also the fact she got in a fight for me while getting herself hurt. Either she was a really good Samaritan or she had intentions of wooing me later. The later sounding like a better option. I though about it more while waiting. She came out a short time later her hand in a cast and looking like she had been scolded.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My uncle works in this hospital. Tonight he was on duty. I just got yelled at a lot. But thankfully it wasn't Ruby's girlfriend." Yang said wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. Who were these people?

"Whose Ruby and why is her girlfriend bad?" I asked. We started walking outside towards my truck.

"Ruby's my sister. She's a few years younger than me but out of college early because she is smart. She dated Weiss Schnee one of the top doctors at the hospital. She's quite protective over Ruby and her friends. I would have gotten a four hour scolding on how I was being reckless. Weiss is a scary girl but she has a nice heart." Yang said. We hopped in the truck.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Go up to Elizabeth drive then make a right my house is at the very end of the street. So why were your out tonight. You don't seem like the bar type." Yang said joking around.

"Well I was lonely and decided trying to go out for the night in the effort to make a friend or something. It didn't really work out though." I said laughing.

" I don't know you were a real _knock out_ with the one guy." She joked. I groaned aloud this time.

"I wasn't even the one who punched him. You were." I said giggling. That was something I hadn't done in a while, her smile shined bright and for I moment I was breathless.

"Uh you're here." I unlocked the car doors. We still needed to get the bike.

"Well I think it worked out some what for you." Yang said not finishing the conversation.

"How so?"

"You made one friend and this friend has really awesome friends who you can meet if given the chance." Yang said. Her smile turned into a nervous half smile that left me gushing.

"I think I'd like that." We climbed out of the truck and got her motorcycle out. She started walking away when I stopped her getting centimeters from her face.

"I forgot to say, thanks for earlier." I said before slamming my lips into hers. She reciprocated and I slid my phone number into her back pocket. I felt her smile against my lips. I had never been so bold before but the taste of her lips sent shivers down my spine.

"The pleasure was mine kitty cat." She said walking away.

"See you later. Call me Saturday?" I asked. Even though she was half way into her garage which was connected to a huge mansion, I missed it and somehow that's not surprising, I could see her grin.

"Sounds like a _Yangtastic_ idea." She said. I groaned and she started laughing. I pulled out of her driveway going home.

Maybe this night didn't turn out like the books I'd read, but one things certain being with Yang was an adventure all in itself.


	2. Chapter 2

So this was originally going to be a one shot. But I really like this ship and I sort of left it on a cliff hanger. Sort of. Actually it was more of a gooey romance line, ANYWAYS, I've decided to turn it into a full story. Hooray! Since this was originally a one shot I've got no idea where this us going so helpful insights about what you want to see in this relation ship or any AU's you find interesting send my way. Most of these will probably end up being AU based anyway. So R&R. Without further ado I give a cheesy date and thoughts that I'm going to make up and hope they go somewhere later on and this may seem a little boring but next chapter is going to be full of cool stuff because action and boxer Yang! Enjoy!

I had to wait six days before I saw Yang again. Our little bar incident was on Sunday and since I worked nine to five ,or sometimes ten to three, I only had weekends free. Even then I still had to do work for the organization I was involved in. After deciding that the White Fang were to violent I moved on to a nicer group called Empower. The organization worked solely to give better rights to Faunus and other discriminated groups through nonviolent and peaceful actions. I was working on a design for the organization when I felt a buzz in the back of my pocket. A text from the Blonde Hero herself.

_'Would you like to go on_ _a date in about thirty minutes?'_ The text read.

_'Sounds like_ _a wonderful idea. Any chance of telling me where we are going?'_ I sent. I didn't exactly want to show up over dressed or worse under dressed.

_'Nope! It's_ _a surprise. But_ _I_ _can give hints. It's the __**purrfect**__ way to start off_ _a first date.'_ She sent back and I groaned.

Deciding I was wasting time and would just go casual I sent her the location to get to my apartment. I went with a black jacket, dark purple pants, and my favorite pair of combat boots. The air was cold even for December so I grabbed a black scarf. Shortly there after Yang buzzed my room. Walking down and into the parking lot I saw a sight that took a moment to comprehend. Yang was in a gorgeous yellow dress with a slit down the side and high heels, but at the same time wearing a tan leather jacket with black free knuckle gloves. To pull it all together she was sitting on top of her motorcycle. I could feel my mouth drop, she looked gorgeous even though she somewhat clashed.

"Hey Blake, cat got your tongue?" She joked. I shut my mouth and walked over.

"No but I'm feeling supremely under dressed." I said walking around her bike. I never got a good look at her bike the other night. It was black and yellow with hints of Orange. It looked more sporty then the motorcycles you see in movies with a biker gang.

"Actually I was going to ask if we could stop by my house first so I could change. I just got off of work." She explained running fingers through her hair.

"Sure sure." I stood awkwardly to the side of the bike and she looked at me expectantly.

"That means you have to get on my bike, Blake."

"Uh yeah. How exactly do I do that?" I asked and her lips twitched into a smile. Whether she thought I was scared or just unsure I couldn't tell. I wasn't like I was exactly scared, I just haven't been on a motorcycle before.

"Take this helmet. Stick it over your head as best as you can. Next swing your right leg over the motorcycle if you get on from the left. If you're getting on from the right then swing your left leg over. Then hold on tight because we might be going fast."

I followed her instructions and wrapped my arm around her. Her stomach was incredibly toned which coupled with her warmth made me smile. I tried hanging only lightly at first i didn't want to go to far. I mean this was our first date, but when she gunned out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell I tightened my grip. Through most of the ride my face was in her hair, but when I moved my face out of her back to let the wind hit my cheeks it was exhilarating, especially since Yang didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word speed limit. We got to her home quickly and she helped me off the bike.

"What'd you think?" She asked unbuckling the strap from my helmet and pulling it off my head. My ears felt the cool air hit them even through the black satin bow I wore.

"I think that you drive really fast." I said and her eyes dropped a smidge downcast.

"But it was an amazing experience and I'd like to go on a longer ride." Her eyes lit up and she brought me into her house.

Her house was actually quite modest inside. While the outside screamed I'm rich the inside said homey log cabin. A fire warmed the giant room that I would call the great room where a fur rug and a two big leather couches were. Right across from them was a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops including a giant table for dining.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be a minute." Yang said. I sat on the couch allowing myself to take in the warmth of the fire. While Yangs motorcycle was invigorating it was also cold. The air hitting you in the face constantly chilled you. I waited a few moments and heard someone scurrying down a flight of stairs.

"Yang?" I called. I didn't hear an answer but not two seconds later I saw a girl around my age who had short black hair with red tips. Her sliver eyes were odd to me but the strangest thing was the red cloak she had attached to her back.

"You're Blake aren't you?" The girl asked. She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. While Yang smelt like leather and sunshine this girl smelt of winter and roses. She seemed excited and full of energy from the way she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yes and I haven't had the chance to meet you yet so you are?" I asked politely. Her yes twinkled and she gave a smile similar to Yangs just not as cocky. While Yangs smile said flirty this girls said innocent.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. So you're the girl Yang kept talking about. That's neat, she hasn't dated someone in so long. So busy with her jobs that she hasn't had the time, but she put in the extra effort with you so you must be something." Ruby said and would have continued if Yang hadn't walked down stairs. This time she looked more casual in a yellow tank top and her leather jacket. She was wearing a skirt and leather boots to match.

"That's enough there Ruby. I don't need you giving her all of my secrets right off the bat. Let me have some mystery here." Yang said coming to stand beside the couch Sith that flirty smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ruby. We'll have to talk again." I said. She giggled and in a flash disappeared leaving behind the smell of rose petals. Her cloak billowing gave the very image of roses falling and if my eyes weren't deceiving me she did leave rose petals in her wake.

"Ignore that. It's her semblance. Anyways I was thinking we could go catch a bite to eat and maybe just go walking." Yang said. We walked outside hopping onto her bike again.

"Sounds perfect." I shouted over the sound of her engine revving. Yang went into down town Vale. Not many people were out for a Saturday afternoon so Yang got a close parking space to the restaurant we pulled up to. The restaurant seemed somewhat fancy, not something you'd reserve but one were you wouldn't want to walk in a bathing suit or flip flops.

"What is this place?" I asked her. We walked inside to a upbeat and cozy atmosphere. Finding a seat close to the kitchen we waited. The furnishing was rather eccentric but calming.

"It's a restaurant owned by my friends Nora and Ren. They serve breakfast food twenty four hours a day along with normal food." Yang explained and a waiter came up.

"Yang it's been so long! You should have told us you were coming we would have gotten your food ready. Next time bring Ruby it's been ages since I've seen her! Who are you? A new friend? It's great to meet you. I like your bow. I'm Nora. This is my restaurant!" The girl said. I didn't know whether to be taken a back or grateful that she wasn't exploding. It's like her body was vibrating in place. Her whole demeanor screamed sugar rush. The ginger blinked expectantly and I wasn't sure what question to answer first.

"Gosh Nora calm down. Blake this is Nora. Nora this is Blake. It's our first date so don't scare her away." Yang said with a smile.

"That's not likely. It's a pleasure to come into your restaurant Nora." I smiled. Nora seemed to be highly excitable but pleasant.

"What can I get for you. I already know Yangs order, and what would you like to drink?" She asked pulling out a pen and a pad.

"Water and whatever Yangs having." I answered. There wasn't a menu in obvious sight so hopefully Yang didn't have a weird taste in food.

"Excellent. I'll be back soon." She dashed away into the kitchen.

"Well she's very...peppy." I said and Yang started to laugh.

"She's a lot to take in, I know. But she's got a nice heart and she's been best friends with me and the gang for a while." Yang said with her eyes becoming fond. Her lips twitched in a smile. I'd have to meet the rest of these people she spoke so fondly of. They seemed fun.

"Anyways what do you usually order?" I asked her. I wasn't so much as worried as I was hoping it was edible.

"It's pancakes done a little _differently."_ She said with a smirk. I could see the mischief play in the pools of lilac in front of me.

"Differently?" With a disapproving glance she explained herself.

"They have special little things they put inside or you can put on the outside. I think you'll like it." Nora came back with my water and Yang a bright orange and pink drink containing a small umbrella. With a raise of my eyebrow she gave a devilish grin.

"Its a strawberry sunrise, they only sell them in a few places so I always get one when I'm here. I may have forgotten to mention one of the things they cook the pancakes with is alcohol. Anyways this a restaurant and a bar so they try foods mixing the two. They have normal foods but I like this one the best. I want to see if you can guess what it is." Yang replied and she didn't have to wait long. Nora bounded out with two plates and a liquid container that held pink syrup.

"Enjoy!" She said jumping around to help another customer. Yang drizzled almost half the bottle of the syrup onto her pancakes. She waited expectantly and I drizzled a small amount on mine. She continued to stare and a could feel her anticipation.

"Any chance you'd give me a hint about what I'm eating before I stick this in my mouth?" I asked.

"The syrup is a type of sap collected out trees. It tastes sweet like a berry but doesn't need to be squished and processed and distilled like berries do. You just find the tree and drill a hole."

That was interesting I guess at least now I knew to expect something sweet. I cut off a small amount and dipped it into a glob of syrup. With a quick bite I put it in my mouth. I was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. The pancake must have been made with some sort of ale because I was getting hints of caramel and spices, maple, and maybe brown sugar. Which was complimented but the light airy and buttery texture of the pancake. The syrup added sweetness to the already sweet food but not in a bad way. It hit a different side of the sweet spectrum as if you were eating a strawberry, something fresh. My eyes must have widened because Yang smiled and dug into hers. We ate in a peaceful silence until there was nothing left on our plates.

"So what'd you think?" Yang asked, as if she didn't know.

"It was really good. Was it made out of an ale?" I didn't know much about drinks but I did drink every now and then with the owner of the bookstore where I worked. When we had meetings he would offer me something to drink out of his alcohol cooler.

"Yeah. The alcohol cooks out but you're left with the flavor." Yang explained and we got up getting ready to leave. Nora walked over to us as she noticed us leaving.

"I hope we see you again. Did you enjoy your meal?" She asked. Yang and I had completely forgotten to pay her.

"It was wonderful. How much do we pay you?" I questioned pulling out my bill fold. Yang didn't even seem to look worried about paying. I looked back over at Nora and you would have thought I had insulted her mother with the face she was making.

"You don't. Any friend of Yang and Ruby gets food on the house. Besides it was a date." Nora said wide eyed.

"But -" I started and she cut me off.

"If you want to repay us tell your friends or family or acquaintances." Nora said pushing us out the door. Yang started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" We started to walk down the street side by side. I wasn't quite sure which direction we were going but I didn't mind when I was so close to her.

"You thought that on our first date I wouldn't pay. I should probably explain why I brought us here. I could have taken us to a five star restaurant and paid two hundred lien to get food I can't pronounce that was so small we'd have to eat later. But I decided that there was a place with a great atmosphere and wonderful food and a good experience. So I dragged us here instead. I like going to places like that where the price may be low, or none existent in this instant, but the food is delicious and the environment welcoming. Sorry that may sound cheap but it's the truth." Yang said. I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled.

"Not at all." I told her and she looked at me intertwining our fingers.

She shot me a smile so genuine and warm I almost couldn't breath. My insides absolutely melted. I made out with her for goodness sakes but was thrown off by a smile. We walked down the side walk and into a park. A some point I didn't know where we were anymore and it was okay. The weather was very cold outside but the warmth coming off of Yang was enough for me.

"So why were you so dressed up today?" I asked her. Even thought the quiet was pleasant and comfortable, like slipping into your favorite novel, we were on a date to get to know one another.

"I just got out from my job. I model for a living. My friend Jaune owns a fashion company with Pyrrah Nikos. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's a big athlete and role model, ends up on cereal boxes. Anyways I pose and walk the stage for them. Jaune handles the business Pyrrah and Ruby design the clothes. My other co-workers were off to day but Pyrrah wanted to try a new idea so I came in." Yang finished.

"Wow. I didn't know I was dealing with a big shot." I teased though it was intriguing. Working for such a company. Pyrrah was on all the Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes.

"Not really. I mean I'm popular their but I also do some side stuff that has given me an even bigger name than that."

"Like what?" I asked her. This was getting interesting now. What could make her more popular than getting on stage and looking beautiful.

"I box on weekends. I've made a name for myself in the boxing community." Yang explained. That does make sense now that I think about the bar fight.

"It's easier to understand how you knocked that guys teeth out now without hurting yourself to badly. How is your hand by the way?" I asked her looking down.

"It's fine. The skins healed and I didn't break anything last time. I forgot not to put all of my strength into the punch. It should be healed in plenty of time for next weeks match. Which you're invited to if you want." She said.

"Oh? Are you going against a tough opponent?"

"No but it'd be nice if you could see me win easily." Yang smirked.

"Cocky aren't we?"

"You know you love it." She teased. I laughed and smacked her arm lightly.

"Anyways what about you Blake? What do you do?" She asked. Of course this conversation would come here sooner or later.

"I work as an assistant manager at a bookstore which I hope to inherit. The owner doesn't have any children and is up in age. He took me in when I was in my teens and I've worked with him ever since. Besides that I do volunteer work at the Empower Organization for Faunus and Minority rights." I said. Yangs cocky smile suddenly turned into a dropped mouth. Was I supposed to take that as a good or a bad thing?

"Wow. You're actually doing something important with your life. That's admirable. So what are your plans for the future?" She asked. I smirked at how deep she suddenly got.

"I'm not sure. I know I want to help people get away from discrimination but I also really love books. It's a toss up. What about you?" I asked.

"Well I got a degree in college so I could be a police officer, so when my modeling career ends I hope to go into police work."

"What about boxing?"

"I really love boxing, if I could do it everyday I'd be happy or maybe not everyday. You do get the occasional injuries if you're not careful. The thing is I don't think I'd be taken seriously."

"I think you're right hook might make some people take you seriously." I said and she smiled pulling me down beside her on a bench. The trees swayed around us with the chilling wind. The sky was gray and cloudy almost like it would snow. Though that was unlikely, it hadn't snowed in years.

"Not like that. I'm a girl which is already a bad thing to most boxers and coaches. They think girls can't take the pressure and injuries like a man can. Secondly I'm a blonde girl with long hair. I would get so much bad rep for just being who I am. Finally I'm sure you noticed my _assets._ I have a feeling there would be a problem with the men I box with." Yang said. In truth Yang really did have a large chest. I could guess how that could cause trouble while boxing.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Well do you have another other hard hitting questions?" I asked her. She looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. Her lavender eyes were asking to cause trouble. Instead of doing something rambunctious like I thought she would she turned serious.

"Why do you hide your heritage? Isn't it uncomfortable?" She asked.

"I don't like people being rude to me just because of my ears. They act like just because I'm a Faunus I'm not human. So I hide them away, besides some times it causes unwanted trouble." I said darkly. She blushed a dark red and her hand seemed to sweat.

"Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up." Yang said standing up. She looked disheartened.

"It's not a problem. You were curious and weren't being rude." She smiled like a dork and started walking back the way we came.

"So where are we?" I asked her and all I heard was huffing laughs.

"We're in the town's park. I come here a lot on my breaks. It's peaceful if not a little cold."

"I've never been here before. Actually I never knew this place was even here none the less as beautiful as it is at twilight." Yang put a pep in her step at the mention of the setting sun. It started to get dark quicker than I imagined.

"Well if you give me a chance I'd love to show you some places you've never been." Yang offered.

"I'd like that." I grinned at her. We made it back to her bike without another word. She drove me back to my apartment and made a big deal of walking me to my door. When we made it I turned around. Besides her normal smile she looked a little confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Did she not have a good time?

"You don't speak that much. So I don't know if you had a good time or not. Was it an okay first date?" She asked nervously. That big dork.

"I had a wonderful time Yang. This was honestly one of the best dates I've ever had. Even if you froze me." I joked at her trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh crap. Did I really? I forgot most people aren't as warm as I am. You should have told me. I could have given you my jacket or drove you home. Next time you can just take my jacket off if you want." She said. While I meant it as a joke she took me literally. I could either set her straight or tease her more.

"Next time? Who says there was a next time?" I asked her raising a delicate eyebrow. Her hand went to scratch her neck, squirming on the spot. A flustered Yang was an adorable sight.

"Well I just assumed since you showed interest in seeing me fight and I thought we hit it off. But if you don't want to date anymore that's fine, I mean I'd want to try again but-" I cut her off by grabbing her jacket and pulling her close.

"I was playing with you Yang. I can't wait to go on another date." I said. Her face broke out into a wide grin. I felt her release a long sigh, barely audible to my cat ears. Our faces were centimeters away from each other. I could see into her lilac eyes and could feel an electricity spark in between us.

"Would it be to terrible of an idea to kiss on the first date?" She asked. Her voice dropped lower.

"Considering we've kissed before I don't think it would quite matter whether we-" Her lips crashed onto mine with a fervor only she could produce. I reciprocated and felt her smile. My cold lips sparked against her hot ones and I slowly felt mine become warm. She pulled away when it started to get heated.

"You have a knack for pulling away, don't you?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I was keeping it PG-13. You wouldn't want your neighbors to get the wrong idea." She said. Her hand at some point made it in my hair to the back of my neck.

"Screw them. They can mind their own business." I pointed out. Yang barked out a laugh pulling back.

"How about we finish this Saturday after the game?" She asked fixing her jacket and hair.

"I like the sound of that. But only if you win." I teased.

"Is that a promise, Kitty Kat?"

"Most definitely."

"How could I lose when I have you their. Goodnight Blake." Yang said leaving me with a quick peck on the lips. I went into my apartment and flopped on the couch. This had been the most fun I'd had in a while. I flipped on the television absent mindedly flipping through channels. Little did I know next week would top the charts on any emotions I have had before, good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

You wouldn't believe how long it took me to figure out how to update this thing last time. Anyways chapter three! What to expect? Surprisingly a lot needs to happen for this story so I'm having to break it into two chapters. So the big juicy action is in chapter four! Sad ain't it. Chapter four will come out soon. Chapter three is...well chapter three. Big thanks to ODST110 who edited it. Check em out. Without further ado chapter three, read and review!

Yang and I were texting the whole week. Of course they were silly little things like questions about my favorite color or food. At some point she started sending me selfies instead of telling me what she was doing. The funniest one must have been when she was on the the runway walking and you could see a very disgruntled Pyrrah in the background. I was going to text her not to get in trouble when she sent me another photo with Pyrrah and her posing. The week went by in a flash before I knew it the day of the match was here. I was just lounging on my couch in front of the sun when I got another text from _her._

_'Hey Kitty_ _Kat._ _Want to go get some lunch before the match? I've got another hour or two of work after lunch but_ _I'd love to_ _show you around the studio.'_ Yang sent. It was a little late four lunch, around four, but who _cares._

_'That sounds wonderful. How should_ _I_ _dress?'_ I _asked._

_'Casual._ _If you come super dressed to a boxing match you'll get weird looks. Besides anything looks good on you Kitty Kat. ;)_' I gave her a mental eye roll.

'_What's the address?_' I sent back.

'... _Just come out side._' Yang replied. Was she already here? I quickly put on appropriate attire and walked outside. Yang was in another gorgeous dress. This time Orange and sparkly. The ends of the dress had been made to give the image of it flowing. She looked like a raging fire. Besides that she was in her signature jacket and a pair of heels.

"Should I do a little runway walk for you Blakey?" Yang teased. Pondering the new nickname I walked over to her.

"No I'm good. So you drove over here already. What would you have done if I said no?" I asked with a smirk.

"Please you can't resist this." Yang said pointing towards herself. Maybe that was true.

"Besides I wanted another chance for you to ride my motorcycle and actually enjoy it this time. You said you liked it before so I just wanted to let you experience it again. It was really fun last time when you were on it with me." Yang said blushing a smidge. I don't think she knows how to filter her words, but it was sort of cute. Especially since I liked the ride a lot too.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing. So where are we going for lunch?" I asked her hopping on her bike and putting the helmet on. My hands automatically tightened around her waist. It was a lot easier than last time.

"I was thinking I'd get us sub sandwiches and take them back to the studio. If that's okay with you?" She asked revving the bike.

"Sounds great." I yelled over the noise she zoomed out of my parking lot and into traffic weaving in and out of cars. She stopped at a sub shop quickly and got us something. I'm not quite sure if I should be afraid of what she ordered me or flattered that she think she knows me well enough. I held onto the food bag while she drove us back to a huge building, I assume her work place.

It must have been about three stories tall and it was in a vibrant red. I'd never seen the building but it was sleek and sharp. The doors were of the glass revolving kind and the overall look said that this company was a rising business. Yang helped me back off the bike and walked inside. The inside was just as sleek and professional as the outside. Walking in there was a front desk where a man, I'm presuming Jaune, was answering phone calls and doing something on the computer.

"Jaune, this is the girl I've started dating, Blake Belladonna." Yang said ushering her hands at me as if I were a priceless relic. He gave me a once over and smiled.

"She's pretty. I approve. So what brings you here? Want a career in modeling? You wouldn't be hard to dress at all. Black hair and a pretty smile, I imagine Pyrrah will take one look at you and start to design clothes." He said kindly. If it were someone else you would have thought he was hitting on me, but with him it seemed genuine as to where he was really just noticing your good qualities.

"That's enough Jaune. She's here because I asked her to be here before the match later and I wanted to show her around. Besides she has a good job." Yang said with the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Thank you but I'm not looking for a job at the moment. It was nice meeting you though, will you be at the game tonight?" I asked as Yang started pulling us into a pair of double doors beside Jaunes desk.

"Of course. I have 100 lien on Yang." Jaune said. Yang sniggered when my mouth dropped. Was she really that good?

We went through the double doors and my mouth flew open again, maybe I should just leave it down. A full runway stage was in this giant room. The floor was white and there had to be at least one hundred lights hanging from a contraption on the ceiling. I think I remember reading a book on theatre that said it could be called a dead hang, a grid, or a catwalk. Yang smirked letting me take it all in. There were people running around some painting a back drop some fiddling with the lights some sowing clothes together. I saw one familiar face start to run towards us.

"Yang! I've been looking for you. I need to make alterations to the dress. One of the stitches isn't done properly and I think I want to change the length of it a little. Hey Blake!" Ruby said brightening when she saw me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your girlfriend?" Ruby asked. The words girlfriend sent an oddly happy wave through my body. The thought of calling this blonde brawler mine was pleasing.

"Wow Ruby. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. You are sort of ruining my plans. Anyways, I'll change out of the dress. I got you something to eat for lunch. Where is Pyrrah at?"

"Oh she's in the office on her lunch break. We could go eat with her. You'll love her Blake she's really sweet and smart." Ruby said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a door way to the left of the runway. Pyrrah was sitting in one of many oval shaped chairs centered around a perfect circled table. The room itself was a bright warm yellow color. She was eating a salad with some form of meat when Ruby sat me down beside her. I placed our food on the table and looked at Pyrrah.

"Who might this be Ruby?" Pyrrah asked smiling towards me.

"This is Yangs girlfriend Blake Belladonna." Ruby said. She started rummaging through our food bag looking for her sandwich.

"Blake Belladonna. Belladonna coming from the Italian Bella and Donna meaning beautiful lady. It's nice to meet you Blake, I'm Pyrrah Nikos. But you can just call me Pyrrah. So you're Yangs girlfriend?" Pyrrah asked. As first impressions go she made a good one.

"Uh yes, Yang and I are currently dating. I was asked to be here today to meet you guys and see where she worked." I said rifling through the bag. I found a sub sandwich wrapped up with my name on the foil and pulled it out.

"So how many dates have you been on?" Pyrrah asked. She demolished her food quickly leaving nothing but some unused dressing sauce.

"Technically one. Did Yang not tell you how we met?" I asked. Pyrrahs eyes bugged in her head. Speaking of the blonde brawler she walked into the room sitting beside me and taking out her sandwich. I finally opened mine and started eating. It was a tuna melt on rye bread. It was actually really good which was surprising from a girl who loves alcoholic pancakes.

"No she didn't. She just said that she met someone she clicked with and thought she should really try. How did you meet Yang?" Pyrrah asked. I swallowed my food and looked at Yang.

"Well Yang might be the better story teller if she take a moment to breathe." Yang had already eaten half of her foot long sub and was working down the other half.

"Gladly." She said with her mouth full and swallowed.

"I was at a bar after a match and a saw this cutie over here getting hit on by a ton of guys. She kept telling them no or she wasn't interested or she did this cute little feral smile that she can do because of...certain reasons. Anyways so this one guy comes up and will not leave her alone and at one point I hear him go past the line so I come up and start acting like I'm her girlfriend and had run late. Blake played along perfectly but this guy didn't believe it.

So finally Blake was all 'Kiss me Yang' and I was thinking hell yeah. So we have this make out session in a bar and then I'm feeling sparks of energy or something flying in my head. Finally I pull away because Blake wasn't and then the guy goes off on a rant against us. Telling us to leave and other rude things so I haul off and punch him but I forgot not to lighten the blow so I break the knuckles on my skin and then his friend comes up behind me so I haul off and knock him too. I decided to leave and bring Blake with me, in case someone else tries anything, and she forces me to go to the E.R. We go back to my house after a hour or two at the E.R. and she kisses me this time saying thanks. Skipping over the details of that, I get her number and then we have a real date a few days later." Yang says summing it up briefly.

"Wow. That's eventful. So that's why you came in with a bandaged hand and a dreamy smile. But aren't you both already pulling girlfriends status, isn't that a little early?" Pyrrah asked. She had a point.

"I would agree normally but I don't mind this time. Yang was right when she said there were sparks there. Though I would like to know of this plan she made to ask to be my girlfriend." I said looking at her. Yang blushed dark red.

"Uh well it was going to be a surprise actually. So you'll have to wait." Yang said finishing her sandwich.

"I know what she was planning it's really sort of romantic-" Ruby started but I heard a well placed kick go underneath the table.

"Hey!" Ruby said and then looked at Yang. I saw her mouth go into an 'o'.

"So how did you know to get me a tuna melt?" I asked her. Everybody besides Ruby was finished eating, including myself, though Ruby wasn't far from it.

"Oh well it wasn't hard to guess, but you did say tuna was one of your favorite foods. Anyways I'm gonna need to get back to work. Pyrrah can you show her around? Ruby needs to show me the next designs she is working on." Yang said. Ruby nodded and flew out the door in a whirl of rose petals leaving Yang to run after her.

"So Pyrrah how long have you ran this place?" I asked. We both got up and she led the way to the main room again.

"Well Jaune currently runs the businesses aspect of talking to companies and designers, and setting up shows. Ruby's girlfriend watches our finances. While she is a full time doctor she enjoys doing all the math and business. Partially because she was born into that kind of thing. Ruby and myself are the top designers. We have three other designers under us, but Ruby and I specially handle Yang, Velvet, and Coco. They are the brunt of our modeling. Anyways that's about it." Pyrrah said. She walked me to a door on the left of the stage that led behind stage where there were sections for make up and I assume rooms for dressing.

"Velvet and Coco?" I asked. The names were unfamiliar and I'd never seen them on any magazines.

"Coco comes from a rich family. She has a tendency to be over protective and headstrong, sort of like Yang. Coco is a fashion expert though and puts in ideas unlike Yang who just puts on what you give her. Velvet is very sweet, and kind, and thoughtful. She is timid but strong and a bunny Faunus. Besides that she has a tendencies to look good in about anything." Pyrrah said. She hesitated but continued.

"By the way, I don't want to be rude, but I have a question." Pyrrah said. We walked into what I assume is a room storing clothes that have already been worn since the clothes were already in bags. It must have been a storage room behind the stage.

"What's your question?"

"Are you a Faunus?" She asked. There was a curious but gentle look in her eye. She seemed like she didn't mind but just wanted the truth.

"Yes. I'm a cat Faunus. I'm actually a panther Faunus but that's a little detailed. Do you mind?" It was important that she was okay with me. I didn't want Yang getting in trouble over me being a Faunus. While it didn't happens as often as it used to, Faunus hatred was still common today. Many people can be looked down upon for being in a relationship with a Faunus.

"Not at all. I just had a feeling with the story and the tuna sandwich and the bow. I promise not to say anything to anyone but does Yang know?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yes she knows. That was something we discussed but she fully knows I am a Faunus and is okay with it."

"Good. Now let's get back. Yang has an hour of work left before her match and you should be able to see her walk down the runway in an outfit." Pyrrah said looping her arm through mine. It felt odd to do this with someone I barely knew but almost right. We walked back into the main room and I noticed someone placed out a few rows of chairs. Pyrrah sat me down in a chair and presumably went to get Jaune. While going through the double doors I heard and thunk and an expletive.

"I'm sorry! I was coming to get you." I heard Pyrrah say. An uneasy chuckle was thrown out and the lights dimmed in the main room.

Jaune and Pyrrah came back just in time. The Faunus Velvet came out in a brown pants suit. The color was rich and earthy. In all actuality it looked like she was some sprite who had just come up from the earth. She went back stage and a young man with vivid light blue hair came out. His apparel was rough and rugged. Though he still looked gorgeous. In a light navy colors with green hints and a rich black pair of shoes he reminded me of the ocean. His smile was dazzling and he flew across the stage.

Finally Yang walked onto the run way and my breath hitched in my throat. It's like the designers made the incarnation of fire. Her clothing was different mixes of yellows and reds creating oranges. The dress she was wearing caught the light and created different colors but the fabric was smooth as if it were moving across her skin. Her smile screamed dangerous and seductive. Someone put her hair into a high ponytail letting it swish behind her. Her heels had the same changing color scheme as her dress. I didn't know what to stare at her clothes or her. The dress was slit sinfully close up her thigh and the way it clung left little to imagine. While Velvet's clothes said kind, stable, and professional, or even the blue haired boys saying flow-ly, smart, and smooth, Yangs said dangerous, hot, and fierce. She walked back stage and then they all three came back out striking a pose. The lights came back up and they let out a sigh of relief.

"So what'd you think?" Pyrrah said. She broke the almost tensed silence that the show had created. I noticed she had a notepad she took notes on and there were a few sketches with different clothes. Elegant and beautifully flowing. They were titled ' The Beautiful Lady'.

"Is there an elemental motif? I feel like there is." I said looking the three models over again.

"You catch on fast. All we're missing is air." She said looking me up and down.

"Now wait a second Pyrrah." Yang said but Pyrrah started anyways.

"You'd be perfect for air. Though your natural color scheme doesn't scream the element. There is an aloof feeling from you. Something you can't touch or see. It's almost mysterious. Like at one point you could just disappear. It reminds me of the fog coming over a bay or the feeling of the wind brushing over you. Would you think about being air?" She asked me with her hands clasped together.

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be the best model." I said with apprehension.

"You'd get to keep the close each time you model for us. I'd even pay you." Pyrrah said. Velvet and the blue haired boy already went back stage but Yang stood there with a raised eyebrow. Almost like she was guessing my next move.

"Uh, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to model for you a few times." I said Pyrrah gave me a smile before taking her scroll and snapping a picture of me. Did I really just fall for that?

"Yay, okay go with Yang to get changed. She has to go fight soon." Pyrrah said leaving to go do who knows what. I made my way into the stage and followed Yang who was walking backstage. I had no idea where we were going but I'm guessing probably to get dressed. I followed her into a dressing room at the end of the hallway back stage and she looked at me with a smirk.

"What's with that face?"

"You're a big old pushover aren't you?" She asked.

"What, no. It just sounded like she actually wanted my help and it seems like and interesting kind of outfit. Besides she seemed nice enough so why not?"I asked.

"Sure sure. You do know that she's going to want use you as a model in the future right?"

"I won't mind as long as she asks and I'm not doing anything." I said shrugging my shoulders. Yang took a step closer to me and pushed on the door behind me. It closed shut with a soft click.

"You know this is a whole line of clothing? We could be at this for a while." Yang said. The closeness was almost intoxicating. I could feel the heat from her body roll onto me. Though thinking through that intoxication most of the designs seemed done so it was really just modeling and constructing, if you could call it that.

"I know, but promise is a promise. Why, did you not want me to?" I asked arching my eyebrow. She stepped back and started to take off her heels.

"I don't mind. I just don't want you to feel obligated just because I work here and you want to impress my friends. I like the thought of seeing you more often, believe me." She almost purred. I watched her wipe of her make-up and slide on a pair of shorts. She started to hitch her dress off and I turned around. I heard her chuckle lowly.

"You know I do have on undergarments. It's not like you're a stranger." Yang said. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to a mostly fully clothed Yang. She was wearing a black sports bra and a thin yellow tanktop up over it.

"Yes but I'm trying to preserve your modesty. Do you need anything else before we leave?" I asked.

"Nothing that I can remember. My bags in the compartment on my motorcycle and that's tells only thing I need. So off we go to the showdown." Yang said taking my hand and brining us back to her motorcycle. Yang picked me up and placed me on it with a wink before hopping on herself and revving the bike. It's like her excitement level quadrupled. It wasn't terribly noticeable but being so close to her I could feel a hum around her body. We made it to a dark little building that had a bright neon blue sign reading 'The Fruit Punch'.

"There are some things you should know first before going in." Yang said picking me back off the bike and placing me on the side walk. She went into a compartment under her seat pulling out a gym bag.

"These things are?" I asked. She smirked and hefted her bag across her shoulders. We walked around into the alley where a door was located completely passing the front door. We stopped and I was confused. Couldn't we use the actual front door?

"The Fruit Punch is a juice bar and smoothie shop during the day. At night it's a place were people can come box. It's legal and we even have cops and a bouncer, which is why we didn't go in the front. The cops aren't aloud to interact with the boxers because they aren't aloud to bet money. While it's not illegal to bet money on whose going to win a match. There have been occasions where cops have gotten into scuffles over bets where people wouldn't pay them. So its just better that they don't see who is boxing. Secondly anyone is allowed in to fight. Of course people don't come in unless they've made a name for themselves or have been specially chosen by a referee to compete. For example I made my name in a few other boxing tournaments and places. This place is one of the best besides being on tv. Thirdly, and finally, you have to pay to get in. So I just saved you money." Yang said grinning. She was always very considerate about her money.

"Thanks Yang. Where do I go once I'm inside?" I asked and she opened the door. We were in another hallway with about five doorways on either side before you ended up at a door to another alley at the very end of the hall.

"The door to our right is the restaurant part. The door to our left is the boxing ring and stadium. The other three doors are changing rooms, for male and female respectively, and a freezer for the fruit and other ingredients. You'll want to go ahead and find Ruby and the gang." She said getting ready to go into the changing room.

"Wait!" I said tugging her back around to face me. I brought our face 's centimeters apart and smiled. Yang looked like a deer caught in a headlight. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"For good luck." I told her and started to open the door to the stadium.

"Thanks Kitty cat but I don't need it." She said smugly. That smirk made my heart do jumping jacks.

I rolled my eyes waving and walked in the stadium.


End file.
